Out of the Flames
by theamerican91
Summary: After nearly a decade of world peace, Wonder Woman finds herself caught in a mystery involving a murdered ambassador, a vengeful cult, and a mute orphan girl. As Diana attempts to uncover the truth while her happy life begins to unravel, she realizes she has to seek the help of a former love interest who might be the only one who can solve the mystery.
1. Era of Peace

**I'm still writing Stains of Time but since I'm pretty much at the end of the story I figure I start writing the next story I have planned. Don't worry, as I speak I still write the next chapter for Stains of Time. This is just a little break for me that will allow me to set the seeds for my next story which I can start on once I finish Stains of Time. In fact I probably won't update this one until I finish Stains of Time. **

**Note this story is set in the DCAU ten years after Divided We Fall. Basically the last season of JLU with the Legion of Doom and return of Darkseid never happened in this continuity. However not long after the Justice League defeated the Luthor-Brainiac hybrid, the Joker kidnapped and tortured Tim as seen in Batman Beyond. Our story is set about a decade later...**

* * *

"_Do your worst child. I'm immortal, I can't be killed," Vandal Savage taunted as he flashed an evil grin. He was missing a few teeth._

_Audrey smiled wickedly at the challenge._

"_We'll see," she assured as her men dragged their prisoner away while she followed them._

_Diana and Batman stood side by side to watch the scene that just unfolded before them. Neither wanted to say anything and instead just stared off into the distance as the sun began to rise. Diana suddenly grinned and turned to her comrade._

"_You know," she said with a knowing tone as her hair billowed in the wind. "We never did get to finish our dance."_

_Batman looked back at her coldly. Neither his posture nor his facial expressions changed at all._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," he denied coldly._

"_If you say so," Diana shot back before looping her arm under his. "But you're still taking me dancing."_

* * *

_13 Years Later_

"…which is why Diana of Themyscira will be honored tonight by us!" the announcer spoke.

Diana smiled professionally as she sat with her hands in her lap. She was wearing a nice pantsuit with a skirt while her hair was tied in the bun.

"A woman of extraordinary talents," the speaker continued. "She is a woman of many colors."

Diana scanned the crowd and caught eyes with a violet eyed woman in the press corps. The woman winked at Diana, causing the Amazon to blush a little.

"A warrior. An ambassador. A member of the Justice League," the speaker said, listing Diana's accomplishments. "But most importantly of all, a peacemaker. Because of her efforts, nearly a decade ago, the Fourth Kasnian Civil War was brought to an end and began what many have called 'the Era Peace.' Since the end of that terrible war, the entire world has seen so much peace that many give credit to this wonderful woman."

Many in the crowd gave a small polite chuckle.

"So tonight we honor Diana of Themyscira with the Presidential Medal of Freedom!"

* * *

Diana nodded and smiled as the events went on throughout the night. She shook many hands and accepted many well wishes and even answered a few questions for the press corps. She really just wanted to get out though. She didn't like always having to watch what she was saying or doing around people. After the CADMUS crisis ten years ago, she and the League had learned the importance of public relations.

"Mind if I do an interview?" a voice teased.

Diana smiled and turned to a woman who was over forty years old but still looked like she was in her early thirties.

"Well I don't know, Mrs. Lane-Kent. Doesn't your husband usually work with you?" Diana shot back.

Lois smiled and sat next to her at Diana's table.

"He's busy taking care of other things…" Lois hinted at. Diana got the message.

"They're throwing a surprise party for me at the Metro aren't they?" Diana noted sharply.

"I didn't say anything," Lois noted while giving a wink. "Nothing escapes you, Goddess of Truth?"

Diana laughed.

"So," Lois asked and leaned in closer so she could whisper. "How are you and Mr. Dreamy?"

"Fine," Diana assured. "He's in Europe right now."

"Hmmm," Lois mused. "He couldn't make it huh?"

"He's busy with his job," Diana defended.

"Oh believe me, I've had to tell myself that all the time," Lois said sympathetically. "So how serious are you two right now?"

"Is this off the record?" Diana asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh please, the day I become a gossip columnist instead of a Pulitzer prize-winning journalist, shoot me."

Diana laughed at that joke.

"Honestly I don't know but I'm in no rush."

"Easy for you to say," Lois joked. "Being granted with eternal youth makes you not have to worry about attracting a man."

"You're still beautiful Lois," Diana assured.

"I knew there was a reason why I have you as a friend," Lois quipped. "You help my ego when I'm feeling down."

Diana smiled softly as she took a sip of wine.

"How's the adoption coming?"she asked with uncertainty. Clark and Lois's inability to have kids together was a source of problems for them. It was a subject that never got brought up.

Lois sighed.

"Still in limbo. It's because that we're both full-time workers they are worried. Also I do have a reputation of always being in danger…"

"They'll eventually realize you two will be great parents," Diana promised. "You'll have your own child one day."

* * *

_Few Hours Later-Metro Tower_

Diana shook off the feeling of her particles being torn apart and put back together as she saw herself now standing inside of the Metro Tower. She had received a call from Mister Terrific that told her an "emergency meeting" was being conducted in the Metro Tower.

"SURPRISE!" voices shouted as Diana saw Wally, Shayera, and Clark all standing at the table out of uniform. There was a bunch of confetti and a large cake sitting in the middle of the table.

"You guys!" Diana said happily, pretending to be surprised.

"Lois told you didn't she," Shayera said shrewdly with a little disappointment in her face.

Diana shook her head in defeat with a smile.

"I can't tell a lie," she admitted.

"Who cares?" Wally complained as he shifted slightly, his eyes darting to the cake. "It's the thought that counts!"

Clark stepped forward and pulled Diana in an embrace.

"Congratulations Di!" he greeted. "We're so proud of you!"

"Don't give me all the credit," Diana responded humbly while holding up the medal. "The way I see it, every medal I win is for all of us!"

"Yes but it was you who spearheaded the intervention into Kasnia," Shayera pointed out. "We just showed up and break things. And let's not forget your tough as nails ambassadorial skills in those closed diplomatic meetings. Face it Di, you're the star tonight. We just helped."

Diana smiled at her friends. Their approval meant more than any medal or award she had received the past decade. To hear her close friends acknowledge all her hard work was something she would never trade for anything else.

"Can you guys believe it?" Wally pointed out. "Decade ago we were dealing supervillains trying to take over the world and now all we do is show up to ceremonies and help out in disaster relief."

"I still have to fight some villains in Metropolis," Clark shot back.

"Yeah but never on a global scale like the good ole' days," Wally mused with nostalgia. "Face it, after taking out that Brainiac-Luthor hybrid, life has been pretty easy for us. Clark and Lois are married, Shayera and John got hitched and are on kid number seven…"

"Six," Shayera corrected, pointing to her belly.

"Linda and I are on our way to kid number two. J'onn's on Mars helping start that colony that NASA sponsored," Wally continued. "And now Di's dating one of the most recognizable men in the world!"

"Ever heard of karma Wally?" Shayera asked. "Maybe the world decided to reward us for our efforts. These are the best times after all. No villains, no invasions, and best of all, no major international conflicts going on in the world. If we can somehow find a way to stop national disasters, we're going to have sixty plus heroes out of a job soon!"

* * *

_Few Hours Later-Themyscira Embassy_

Diana gave a yawn as she entered the embassy. Even Amazons would need rest and it had been a long night for her. She was half-surprised to find a light was still on upstairs but then she remembered Etta liked to work late. Quietly Diana walked up the stairs and entered the room to find her secretary typing frantically at the computer.

"Working late Etta?" Diana asked.

Etta squeaked in surprise and accidently knocked the papers on her desk to the ground.

"Oh my!" Etta said in surprise and clumsily got out of her chair to try to pick them up. "I'm so sorry Madame Ambassador-oh and congratulations! I'm sorry I forgot…"

"It's alright Etta," Diana assured her nervous secretary. "And I told you to call me Diana."

"Sorry Ma'am," Etta apologized as she gathered up the files and put them neatly on the desk. "Duty first."

Diana smiled proudly. Although Etta was something of a nervous klutz Diana liked her. She was a sweet woman. She was a thin short woman about forty years old who had curly brown hair and thick glasses but a sweet smile. Etta was one of those people you could look at and trust immediately. That was why Diana hired her. She wanted someone not only she could trust working with but someone she could trust to be able to let her guard down in front of.

"Well Etta I know you like to work late but get some rest. If there's anyone who deserves the weekend off, it's you."

"T-thank you," Etta stuttered gratefully before looking up again. "Oh he called by the way. You left your cell phone here."

"Thanks Etta," Diana replied and entered her own room. She quietly shut the door and took a deep breath. It had been a long day. She began to take off her heels in one hand while she undid her bun with the other. Rolling her neck around to loosen her muscles, she walked over to her cell phone which sat idly on her desk and picked it up, calling a number she had memorized by heart.

The phone only rang once before it was picked up.

_"Hello?"_ a heavily accented voice asked.

"I thought you had a concert?" Diana teased.

_"Not until tonight,"_ he assured. _"I managed to watch you on the news. You looked beautiful today."_

Diana laughed.

_"Thank you Erik,"_ she replied.

_"Listen,"_ Erik explained over the phone. _"I might be able to catch a flight back to America tomorrow morning. I'll take you somewhere nice away from the paparazzi so we can celebrate together."_

"That would be nice," Diana agreed. "I hate to hang up on you right now but I really need to get some rest and you got to get ready for all your fans."

_"Understood,"_ Erik agreed. _"I'll call you later. Love you."_

"Love you too," Diana said as she hung up her phone. She then took a deep breath and let herself fall in her bed.

It was like what Wally had said earlier. Life was good. For once, it seemed okay to be happy and there were no problems in the world.

* * *

_Gotham City_

_"But most importantly of all, a peacemaker. Because of her efforts, nearly a decade ago, the Fourth Kasnian Civil War was brought to an end and began what many have called 'the Era Peace.' Since the end of that terrible war, the entire world has seen so much peace that many give credit to this wonderful woman."_

"World peace my ass," Gianni muttered sarcastically as he heard the late night broadcast replay of the news. "Clearly the Prez hasn't been to Gotham."

"Yea," Tony laughed with him as he drove the truck down an abandoned alley in the middle of the night. "If only they knew all the goodies we were smugglin' into Gotham right now."

THUMP!

SCREEECH!

Tony hit the brakes at the sound of something hitting the roof of the truck. Gianni flew forward before being forced back by his seatbelt, spilling his hot coffee on his lap.

"OWW! What the hell?" the thug swore.

"Somethin' just jumped on us!" Tony cried nervously as he looked up as if he could see through it. Meanwhile he began to pull out a pistol from his waist.

"Well then we gotta check out," Gianni complained as he lifted up a shotgun and stepped out.

The two criminals slowly got out of the truck with their guns pointed in the air. The snow falling on them stung a little but they ignored it. Slowly on opposite sides they began to creep to the back of the truck, still keeping their guns pointed up ready to shoot anything.

"There's no way," Tony muttered. "This was kept secret!"

"Shut up!" Gianni called from the other side. "Stop being-ugh!"

Gianni had stopped talking.

"Gianni?" Tony called nervously as he spun around in a circle. Something was wrong.

"Gianni answer me!" he called.

"He won't be able to for a while," a voice explained.

Tony frantically turned around and saw perching above him was a shadowy figure hunched over.

"Batgirl!" Tony replied angrily as he aimed his gun to shoot.

SWAP!

"ARGH!" Tony cried as a battarang painfully knocked a gun from his hands.

"Girl?" the figured asked with insult and stepped into the light so Tony could see her better. She was about five six, in a batsuit that was mostly grey and black although there were hints of purple around it. Her blonde hair hung out of her cowl, and her blue eyes showing menacingly.

"Girl?" she asked again. "I'm Bat-_woman_! Not girl!"

The thug lunged at her.

Batwoman easily dodged it.

"Seriously?" she asked in amazement. "I just took your friend out and beat you in a draw and you still think you can take me?"

Tony tried to punch at her and she caught it. She slowly twisted his arm as he tried to struggle to break free.

"Naaah!" he cried as she began to put more torque in the twist.

"Suit yourself," she said with defeat and hit him with her free hand square in the face.

* * *

James Gordon coughed as he took a seat in his couch. Like the rest of his apartment, it was small and covered in mold. He coughed again as he stirred his tea. He felt his back stiffen up as well and tried to ignore the pain. The arthritis was getting worse.

"You know I retired six years ago," Gordon replied dryly when he felt a breeze behind him, indicating someone had entered through the window. "Bullock's the Commissioner now."

"Yeah but he's not as good as a conversationalist as you," Batwoman retorted. "Besides, I think he keeps checking out my ass when I'm not looking."

Gordon chuckled.

"I hand-picked Harvey myself to replace me. He's a good cop."

"Not as good as you," Batwoman noted. "I can never sneak up on you like I can to him."

"Well when you had Batman sneaking up and disappearing on you for twenty something years, your senses begin to sharpen," Gordon admitted. "How did it go tonight Stephanie?"

Batwoman took off her mask to show a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I whipped them," she explained. "Looks like Maroni Jr. won't be getting his Christmas gift any time soon."

"They'll find another way," Gordon assured. "The Maronis always loved smuggling weapons here."

"Hows Babs and Dick?" she asked politely.

"They're doing good," Gordon said happily. "Just got their Christmas card. Barbara told me she sent Bruce one as well."

"I'll make sure to check the mail," Stephanie said awkwardly. For awhile the two sat in an uncomfortable silence. The only sound was Gordon's old radiator hissing angrily. Finally Gordon cleared his throat.

"Why are you really here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you here Stephanie?"

"You were the one who gave me the tip. I felt I should share you the great news…"

"But you could've told me in the morning or even call me," Gordon noted. "Why are you really here?"

Stephanie sighed.

"He's been getting worse," she admitted.

"Stephanie the man is over fifty years old. The human body can only take so much…"

"I'm not talking about that," Stephanie assured. "I'm talking about his habits."

Gordon frowned.

"He's still drinking?"

"Not only that but he's popping more painkillers like they're candy."

"You know his leg gives him chronic pain…" Gordon offered as an attempted justification.

"That doesn't give him the excuse to almost OD himself every night!" Stephanie complained. "When he first took me in six years ago it wasn't that bad. I mean he was always grumpy and moody and would spend a couple of hours drinking after patrol but now it's gone too far. He hardly goes out on patrol anymore and half the time he doesn't have the radio on to communicate with me while I'm out."

"Maybe he's just growing to trust you more and is given you more of a leash," Gordon offered.

"Since when does the Dark Knight ever give someone _carte blanche_ in his own city?" Stephanie countered.

Gordon sighed.

"Why tell me this then?"

"You're the only one he'll listen to! He barely talks to Dick and Barbara. Leslie and Alfred are dead and who knows if he even has any contact with the Justice League? You're the only one he still has somewhat of a normal relationship with."

Gordon stiffly got up.

"Stephanie," Gordon whispered softly. "Bruce is getting old. All the physical and mental pain he has endured his entire life is catching up to him. You understand sooner or later there will come a time he can't do this anymore."

"That doesn't mean he should just kill himself!"

"Let me finish," Gordon cut in sternly. "There will come a time when he will retire completely."

"He almost has," Stephanie complained. "You should see him. He doesn't seem to have any enthusiasm for anything anymore."

"He still cares for you," Gordon pointed out. "Did you ever consider that maybe he's stepping back because he realizes his legacy is in good hands?"

Stephanie looked at the old man unsure whether to accept the compliment.

"In the last ten years, you are the best thing that has ever happened to that man. You are the one that still gives him something to get up in the morning for. It's because of you he hasn't completely given up on this world yet."

Gordon then reached out a shaky hand and stroked her face.

"You want me to try to reach him honey, I can't do that. But you can. You're the only one who can reach him. You're the only one who makes him still find some sort of happiness in his life."

"Then he has a funny way of showing it," Stephanie replied bitterly. "It's getting late Gordon and I need to get going. I need to get some sleep before I go to my day job. Good night."

And before Gordon could say anything, Stephanie had put her cowl back on and jumped out of the open window, taking off into the night sky.

"Bruce loves you Stephanie," Gordon whispered to himself. "You're the only one he has left."

* * *

_"I can still see him!" Tim cried while waving the gun._

_"Tim it's okay!" Leslie pleaded, tears falling from her eyes._

_"Tim listen to me!" Bruce begged. "It's okay! He's gone! He won't hurt you again!"_

_Tim rubbed his other hand on his face. The scars from the Joker's surgery still framed his lips, giving him a permanent grin._

_"Don't you get it?" Tim laughed eerily. "I am him now! I am Joker Junior! I am the next Clown Prince of Crime!"_

_"No you're not!" Bruce denied. "You're Tim Drake! You're Robin! You're my son!"_

_"Son?" Tim snapped. "Son?!"_

_"Tim please put the gun down…" Leslie demanded._

_"You call me a son?!" Tim asked angrily. "You failed to save me!"_

_"I know I'm sorry…" Bruce apologized in desperation._

_"You failed to avenge what he did to me! You failed to kill him! I had to do it!"_

_"Tim please…"_

_"I see how you look at me!" Tim said angrily. "You're disgusted with me! I saw it in your eyes when I killed the Joker! You're ashamed of me! You're afraid of what I've become!"_

_"Tim that's not true!" Bruce cried. "Please don't do this…"_

_"I'm doing you a favor Bruce!" Tim offered sarcastically. "By blowing my own brains out I'll solve your problem. You won't have to be ashamed or embarrassed by me any longer and decide what to do with me!"_

_"Tim!" Leslie cried as the teenager turned the gun on his temple._

_"NO!" Bruce called as Tim pulled the trigger._

_BAM!_

"NO!" Bruce cried and jerked awake. He found he was asleep at the Batcomputer. He began to feel pain in his leg and his body began to shake. Frantically he moved his hand around the dashboard and found to his disappointment an empty prescription bottle.

"Where is it?" he called madly as he sifted through more empty bottles that littered the desk.

His whole body began to feel like it was in pain. Bruce continued to search around until he found one bottle that still had some pills in it. Joyfully he popped three in his hand and downed them. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. It would kick in soon and he feel a lot better. A lot number than he was right now.

VVVVRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOM!

He turned to the sound of the Batpod coming in and saw Batwoman speeding into the cave. He sighed with relief. She was alright. Slowly, using his cane he got out of his chair. He had to put his free hand on the dashboard for support for a second. He had gotten up to fast and he could feel the blood laced with the chemicals rushing around his body. Closing his eyes to allow him to recollect his thoughts he opened them to find Batwoman walking up to him.

"How was patrol?" he asked coldly.

Stephanie looked at him as she took off the cowl. His long hair and bushy beard as usual were in a mess. The hints of grey glistened in the low illumination of the cave along with his tired blue eyes. Stephanie knew he used to be a lot handsomer when he was younger and believed he still would be if he cleaned himself up. But instead she was just looking at an aging bitter man who could've easily passed for a junkie living on the streets.

"Fine," she said a little angrily. "Could've used your advice though. You were quiet on the comm tonight."

"I was busy…" he retorted.

"Sure you were," Stephanie said in disbelief. "I'm going to bed."

She then began to walk to the changing area before stopping to turn around.

"Did you watch the news?" she asked curiously. "They were honoring Wonder Woman tonight. Wasn't she part of your circle of friends on the Justice League?"

Bruce didn't say anything and glared at her.

"Oh that's right I forgot. Big mighty Batman doesn't have friends," Stephanie mocked.

"I've said this before," Bruce replied coldly. "The Justice League and I parted ways mutually after seeing our interests didn't align anymore. They want to live in their ivory towers and delude themselves into thinking they're in utopia and that everything's alright? They can go right ahead. Meanwhile you and I are down in the real world getting our hands dirty in the gutters. There's no such thing as peace."

Stephanie frowned and turned back around.

"You might want to shower too," she advised. "I can still smell bourbon on you."

* * *

"So you will take the job?" the big man asked as he stood beside the woman in the chair.

The other man across the table said nothing and flicked his knife lazily in his hands. He was wearing a double patterned color armor of orange and black while he wore an iron masked that only let his left eye visible.

"Answer me!" the big man demanded.

**"I'll take it,"** the armored man assured.

"You didn't even hear the price," the woman noted. She had dark black hair and tinted skin that hinted her Middle Eastern origins. She wore a strange necklace and jewelry around her arms while wearing a skimpy silk dress. She looked like some sort of belly dancer or oriental priestess.

**"Let's just say, what you're asking me to do actually aligns with my interests,"** the armored man assured.

The woman got up.

"Then we have a deal Mr. Wilson."

**"Deathstroke,"** the armored man corrected. **"Now if you excuse me, I have an assassination to plan."**

The assassin got up and left the room. The woman then turned to her servant.

"Tell the others the time is at hand," the woman ordered. "The Crimson Flame will rise!"

The big man bowed as she got up out of her chair.

"And I, Zara, will have my revenge. Wonder Woman and the world will pay for what they did. They talk as if they brought peace to this world and Kasnia yet they let the monsters that butchered my own people walk free. They will all burn for their sins!"


	2. Merry Christmas

**Note the Bible Quote is found in the Gospel of Luke 15:32  
**

* * *

_Kasnia-Thirteen Years Ago_

"_Your Majesty," the guard bowed. "We have brought Vox."_

"_Bring him in," Audrey ordered._

_The guard bowed again as the doors opened. In step two larger guards holding a prisoner at their side. It was a tall man with scars around his eyes. He had a strange device around his neck. His whole body was a disheveled and bruised mess, indicating much abuse the past year._

_Queen Audrey looked at her prisoner with disgust before nodding to the two guards holding him who the violently threw him to the ground._

"_Consider yourself lucky I am merciful enough to give you another voice box, considering you tried to take my kingdom from me."_

_Vox didn't say anything but looked at the Queen with anger._

"_Are you wondering why I summoned you from your cell?"_

_Vox still remained silent, forcing the Queen to explain herself._

"_Savage has broken free. I want to know how he did it."_

_The prisoner still said nothing but smiled at the Queen._

"_You know, don't you?" Audrey demanded. "Tell me!"_

_Vox still said nothing and smiled even more._

"_Where is he?!" she yelled and lost her bearing. "How did he escape? You helped him somehow! Tell me!"_

_Vox still said nothing but just gave a knowing smile. The young woman's eyes narrowed in anger._

"_Take him away," she ordered._

"_**I don't know where Savage is**__," a robotic voice spoke from the neck brace. __**"But I do want to talk about something else."**_

_Audrey paused and turned around. Vox looked back at her with calm patience while her guards remained unsure what to do next._

"_**Alone,"**__ Vox specified._

_Audrey reluctantly looked around before nodding her head at her guards. All of them quickly bowed and exited the room quietly._

"_My time is precious, what do you want Vox?"_

"_**Colonel Vox,"**__ the man corrected her._

"_Not anymore, you lost that title."_

"_**And I'm interested in reinstating it,"**__ the man assured._

_The young woman laughed._

"_Why would I even consider that?"_

"_**Because you need me,"**__ Vox replied._

"_I don't need you!" she snapped. "I see where your loyalties lie! I don't need a traitor to tell me how to do my job!"_

"_**Others don't feel that way,"**__ Vox countered._

_Audrey snapped her head back at him._

"_What did you say?"_

"_**Even though I've been in prison your Majesty, I still hear things through the walls. These past few months have not been easy for your reign. Kasnia is on the brink of another civil war. So many factions pitted against each other…"**_

"_I don't need you to tell me what goes on in my kingdom!"_

"_**Then you understand why it'd be in your interest listen what I have to offer."**_

_Audrey folded her hands and frowned._

"_**I know you do not think much of me, but I can assure you I am a true patriot to my country. I was one of the leaders against the Soviet occupiers mind you. I even lost my voice and have been forced to communicate through this cruel device in the name of the country I love."**_

"_And you betrayed it by trying to usurp my father's rule!"_

"_**I was doing what I thought was for the glory of Kasnia!"**__ Vox countered. _

"_Glory? What glory?" Audrey demanded. "My father is now in a coma, my palace in ruins, and our reputation in shatters…"_

"_**Kasnia was and always has been on the brink of war since we broke from the Soviet occupiers,"**__ Vox reminded. __**"I thought your father would be the one to unite them but then he let himself become weak. In trying to please the world he let his enemies survive…"**_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_**Kasnia needs a ruler who knows when to strike down their fist. A ruler who will not let themselves be bound to the whims of foreign nations. A strong ruler who can rule with respect and fear."**_

_Audrey snorted. _

"_And you think you can be that ruler?"_

"_**You misunderstood me your Majesty. I was referring to you."**_

_Audrey paused at the compliment. Or was it a compliment?_

"_**Everyone only sees you as the spoiled heiress but I see differently. I know what you did to Savage as punishment for trying to take your throne. How would the UN feel about those 'human rights' violations you committed against him? It is fortunate that he can completely heal from any wound and thus the physical evidence vanishes..."**_

"_Savage was different!" Audrey denied. "He deserved it! Besides he can't be killed!"_

"_**But we both know the truth,"**__ Vox reminded. __**"We know what lengths you are willing to go to keep your rule."**_

"_You're still stalling," Audrey snapped, brushing off the accusation. "What does this have to do with you?"_

"_**I offer you my services my Queen,"**__ Vox said and bowed. __**"Unlike your father, you are strong. You have the potential of uniting our country. I can be of some assistance. I am still considered one of the leaders of the Black Hand coalition…"**_

"_A bunch of militant, right-wing extremists who believe they should purge our own people…"_

"_**The Sacrians in the north don't see themselves as Kasnians**__!" Vox snapped angrily. __**"They have even allied themselves with the Northern Kasnian Resistance led by Nardoc! They are just remnants of the Turkish dogs that must be exterminated from our homeland. They don't even believe in our faith but instead practice that barbaric cult known as Zoroastrianism…"**_

"_I've had enough! Take him away!" Audrey called._

_The guards all rushed in and began to drag an angry Vox away._

"_**There will come a time when you need me!"**__ Vox yelled through his speaker. __**"You will realize you will need the support of the Black Hand and a military leader who can expel your kingdom of the filth!"**_

* * *

_Present Time: 2017- Themyscira Embassy_

Diana yawned and looked out the window. Even though Metropolis wasn't getting much snow this Christmastime there was still some sleet falling. She had been very busy that day though. Due to it being near Christmas, a lot of the ambassadors at the UN wanted to vote on some new issues before the holidays and the New Year. Unfortunately that meant Diana had to spend many hours up all night talking to people, going to meetings, and reading briefs and memos. Despite not requiring much physical strain, it was still exhausting to her. She may be Wonder Woman, but she couldn't be in three places at once.

Diana was debating whether to put some work off for later and get ready for her Christmas Eve dinner with Erik when a loud knock startled her.

"Etta," Diana called in frustration. Etta would only knock if Diana had a guest. "I told you know visitors today…"

"I'm sorry…" Etta stuttered nervously as she stumbled through the door. "But it's her…"

Diana looked back up and saw staring back at her was her own mother.

"My Queen," Diana got up and frantically tried to brush the wrinkles in her pantsuit out before bowing down.

"Diana," Hippolyta snapped. "I told when in private you don't need to be so formal."

"Sorry mother," Diana smiled with a little embarrassment. "Force of habit."

Etta smiled awkwardly in the background and watched as the mother and the daughter smile at each.

"Etta I like to speak to my mother," Diana asked.

Etta nodded and continued to stand in the doorway smiling.

"Alone…" Diana emphasized.

"Oh!" squeaked Etta nervously as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Mother!" Diana said excitedly and walked up to embrace Hippolyta in a hug.

"Hera!"Hippolyta said in surprise. "You act like we don't see each other anymore."

"I'm sorry Mother," Diana replied. "It's just I've been busy lately and its Christmas…"

"Christ what?"

"Christmas, it's a Man's World holiday," Diana quickly explained. "Usually people spend it with family and loved ones."

"Well it looks like then I picked the right time to visit. And a visit that will bring such good news."

Diana looked at her mother bewildered.

"I would like it if you could take a seat."

Diana quickly complied and sat on the couch in her office. Hippolyta looked at her daughter with a proud smile on her face yet there also seemed to be a sense of sadness to it.

"What is it Mother?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta sighed.

"I guess there's no way to delay it any further," she admitted. "I'm giving up my crown."

"What?"

"The gods have decreed it's time for me to join them in Olympus now. My term of exile has been served."

Diana was totally speechless by the sudden bombshell. She had known her mother for over two millennia and now she was going to leave her just like that?

"You're leaving me…?" Diana asked, trying to not hide the hurt in her voice. "I thought you were going to bring me some happy news."

Hippolyta smiled sympathetically.

"Daughter," Hippolyta cooed and took a seat next to her daughter on the couch. "You will still see plenty of me. I'll be sure to visit to make sure you're doing a good job as Queen."

"What?" Diana asked, snapping her head forward. Did she just heard the word "Queen?"

"By the gods Diana!" Hippolyta replied, a little shocked by Diana's own surprise. "Surely you realize you'd be next in line for the throne?"

"The crown doesn't always pass down a bloodline," Diana corrected. "All the Amazons have a say in the successor."

"And they did. It was unanimous. They all agreed that you would be the perfect one to take my place on the throne. They all know you are the rightful heir."

Diana was still stunned by the news. A few minutes ago she was worrying about negotiating some water rights treaties with the UN and now she was being told she was expected to take the title as Queen of the Amazons.

"Well?" Hippolyta asked, a little off put by Diana's lack of happy reception to the news. "Are you glad?"

That seemed to snap Diana's focus back a little.

"I won't lie Mother, I am truly honored and humbled that you and our sisters want me to be the next Queen. But at the same time I don't think I'm worthy…"

"Nonsense!" Hippolyta replied with an offended tone. "You are not only the greatest champion and ambassador we ever had but probably one of the greatest heroes to both Amazons and mankind!"

"But I was exiled…"

"Which I ended!" Hippolyta corrected. "Do you honestly not think you are worthy of the title to be Queen? Do you think our sisters and I made a mistake nominating you?"

"No! Of course not!" Diana quickly assured. She of course did feel happy that she had been selected to be Queen but at the same time so many things were nagging at her in the back of her mind.

"Then why do you seem to be looking for any excuse to not accept the title? Why do I sense there's something you're not telling me?"

"It's just…" Diana began, unsure how to proceed. Her mother had grown used to living just with their gods and their sisters. She hadn't really formed strong bonds and relationships to others from the outside world. In fact Diana hadn't even told her mother about Erik yet.

"…what about my friends?" Diana asked after a long pause.

Hippolyta finally showed sympathetic understanding.

"Oh, I see…" Hippolyta nodded. "Forgive me for being insensitive. I forgot being here in Man's World you have formed strong bonds with many companions here."

"I'm just afraid I'm not ready to leave them yet," Diana quietly explained sheepishly.

Hippolyta bowed her head with her eyes closed and didn't say anything for awhile that it unnerved Diana. She always hated when her mother was ever in one of those mulling it over moods.

"As a queen, I cannot lie I'm a little disappointed by your reluctance but as a mother, I will promise you that I will support you in whatever decision you make. You will always be my little sun and stars."

Diana smiled and let her mother pull her in an embrace. Diana couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her face.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Diana asked.

"I do not officially give up my title until a year from now. You have until then to decide."

Hippolyta then broke away.

"However I warn you if you do not accept the crown, our sisters will be forced to select a new queen and your claim to the throne will be forfeit."

Before Diana could even think about that, the doors opened and in stumbled a nervous Etta.

"I'm so-sorry…" Etta muttered. "But…"

"Etta I told you I wanted to talk to my mother alone!" Diana snapped.

"I know!" Etta pleaded. "I'm sorry but the Kasnian ambassador keeps calling. He's very insistent on speaking to you!"

"Tell him I'll speak to him when I'm ready," Diana replied back with disgust.

"I know but…"

"Etta, grow a backbone," Diana said with annoyance. "If he can't wait another five minutes for me to talk to him, then remind him of the last time I had to shut up him during the Kasnian Space Crisis."

Etta chuckled.

"That's a good one…"

"Etta!"

"Right, sorry!" the secretary said as she bumbled out of the room and shut the doors. Diana sighed and looked back at her mother who was looking at her with mild amusement.

"I will say you would be a good queen based on how you're able to make snap decisions…"

"Don't try to flatter me Mother," Diana teased back.

"Well, I must get going," Hippolyta reminded and stood up. "Remember Diana, you have a whole year to decide and whatever you choose I will support. It is your decision."

Diana embraced her mother tightly.

"Thank you Mother," Diana said quietly. "And Merry Christmas."

Hippolyta smiled although Diana saw her still slightly confused by the Holiday greeting. Diana watched as her mother slowly exited the room. The minute the door closed, Diana sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. How was she going to break the news to the others, especially Erik? In fact she was due to go out to dinner with him in a few hours.

"Hera, give me strength…"

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

"Are you alright Diana?" Erik asked, noticing she was out of it.

"Fine," Diana assured although her tone wasn't convincing. She kept trying to focus on the handsome young Nordic man with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They were currently eating in a five-star restaurant close to the embassy. Erik had finally gotten back from his Christmas tour in Europe and the two planned to spend Christmas Eve dinner together. So far it had been nice and romantic, save for the fact the paparazzi somehow got wind of where they would be eating dinner and ambushed them as they tried to walk inside the restaurant. Didn't they have plans for Christmas Eve or did their whole life revolved around butting their noses in other people's business?

"Was it those obnoxious photographers?" Erik asked. "I can have my bodyguards go down there and force them back some more when we walk out of here."

"No its fine," Diana assured. She hadn't told him yet about her mother's visit.

"Diana," Erik said softly and gripped her hand. "It's okay, I already know."

"What?" Diana asked in surprise. How could he have possibly find out?

"Etta told me," Erik quickly explained.

"Oh," Diana said as her mind quickly began to think of some angry thoughts towards Etta.

"Yes, she told me how the Kasnian ambassador was giving you a hard time early this evening."

"Oh that," Diana said, feeling tremendous relief that Erik completely attributed her absent-mindedness to some diplomatic issues.

"Yes I know you are not particularly fond of Vox."

"No, I'm not," Diana quickly agreed as a waiter began to clear their tables. "The man was practically a miniature Stalin or Hitler."

"But he was instrumental in bringing an end to the Kasnian Civil War and the peace talks," Erik pointed out.

"Only because he was smart enough to see the writing on the wall. If anything Vox was more of a politician than a soldier. He knows how to always benefit himself. If it was up to me he would've been tried and punished for his war crimes."

The waiter was still clearing their table as another one got ready to put on their desert.

"So what did Vox want?"

"The usual," Diana explained. "Just blowing smoke and raising Hades over something trivial just to antagonize me."

"Surely there's someone you can report this to?"

"He's not worth it," Diana explained as the waiters cleared the tables. "Enough about Vox though. What about you? How was Europe?"

"Fine, as always," Erik explained. "Not quite the same though as this country."

"Why?" Diana asked curiously. She was just eager they were steering the subject far away from Vox and her mother's earlier news.

"Because you aren't there," Erik explained and began to stroke her hand.

Diana tried to smile at the romantic gesture but couldn't help but feel guilt boiling up inside her. She needed to tell him the truth.

"In fact, being away from you so long has made me think, not just how much I miss you, but how much I love you…"

"What?" Diana asked, trying to not feel any more guilt.

"In fact I was debating whether to do this tonight or tomorrow while we celebrate Christmas but my heart can't bear waiting any longer."

Before Diana could say anything, Erik got on a knee and began to reach for something in his pocket.

"Erik…" Diana replied, feeling her whole body tingle nervously and her throat clogging up while her heart began to beat faster by the second. Erik meanwhile had pulled out what he was looking for in his pocket and showed it was a small black box. As if on cue the box flipped open on its own, revealing a large expensive diamond ring.

"Diana," Erik began and Diana noticed how nervous and scared he seemed in contrast to the brazen confidence he showed earlier. "Despite my fame my whole life has been devoted to trying to make the world a better place. I've devoted so much time and money to try to help the world I never thought I would meet someone who shared that much passion of bringing a better tomorrow. In fact you've done way more than I could ever hope for and that is why I love you. And that is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Erik swallowed deeply as Diana seemed to have frozen into a permanent statue.

"Diana, will you marry me?"

A million thoughts soared through Diana's mind at the moment. She was thinking of all the things going in her life, including that she had to decide whether she should accept the title as queen of her people. She definitely couldn't accept Erik's proposal right now. Especially when she hadn't made a decision on her own future yet. But it seemed her body wasn't on the same page as her mind. Instead her throat cleared just enough for a one syllable word to escape her as tears of joy fell down her face.

"Yes…" she cried as her face began to dazzle in euphoric joy.

* * *

_"So you said yes?"_ Shayera asked over the phone. _"Without even deciding whether you're going to be Queen?"_

"I know I know," Diana snapped. "Gods Shayera, what am I going to do."

_"Well I'll tell you one thing, you're going to have to at least start looking for a dress! I take it this makes me your Maid of Honor?"_

"This is serious Shayera! An Amazon Queen cannot be married to anyone!"

_"Well why don't you just become Queen and change the rule?"_

"It's not that simple," Diana cried and sat down. It was almost midnight so that meant Christmas would officially be starting soon.

_"Well Di, considering my love life is not the most stable…"_

"You're happily married with kids!" Diana corrected.

_"Yeah but look the road John and I had to take to get there…"_

_CRASH!_

"Shayera?" Diana asked with alarm as she heard something breaking on the other end. "Are you alright?"

_"If you don't get to bed right this minute I'll make sure Santa won't just give you all lumps of coal but take the toys you already have away!"_ Shayera's voice shrilled over the phone. Diana could hear the faint sound of someone running frantically up some stairs.

_"Word of advice Diana,"_ Shayera said in a tired voice. _"Never let your kids stay up late on Christmas Eve…"_

"We haven't even began to think about having kids!" Diana asked, a little startled.

_"I was just…nevermind,"_ Shayera said with an annoyed sigh. _"Look I'm not going to tell you what to do but tell you what you shouldn't do. Diana you can't try to string both decisions along until the last minute. You need to decide whether you want to be queen or have a happy life with Erik. It's up to you. All I can say is after everything you've done, no one should think any less of you if you choose to spend a happy life with Erik because if they did, I'll make sure they have a taste of some Nth metal."_

Diana smiled at the joke.

"Thank you Shayera."

_"Anytime girl. I need to go help John bring out the presents from 'Santa.' Merry Christmas Di."_

"Merry Christmas Shay," Diana said and hung up. She then let out a sigh and fell back into her bed

Shayera's talk did help her feel better but it didn't change the fact that she still had to make a difficult decision soon. Should she embrace her Amazon duty and accept the title as Queen or choose to stay in Man's World and spend her life with her friends and loved ones?

Did she even love Erik? Of course she did. Not only did they share similar interests but he understood her. He understood her priorities and commitments to her mission. Perhaps then he would understand why she would have to reject his proposal…

No! She couldn't do that to him! After everything he deserved better! If she really did love him she couldn't break his heart. Yawning Diana rolled over and prayed to the gods that they at least let her sleep and not fret about this for the night. She would have plenty of time to think about it.

And to think, earlier the day her biggest concerns involved dealing with some angry old diplomats.

* * *

_Gotham City_

"Thanks again for coming Stephanie," the old priest said with a smile. "The children do appreciate seeing you. And tell Mr. Wayne many thanks for the gifts."

"Pleasure's all mine Father," Stephanie smiled sweetly and embraced the old priest. "This place used to be my home."

Stephanie then stepped back to look at the orphanage.

"Still is…" she muttered ruefully.

"What was that?" the priest asked.

"I was just saying Merry Christmas."

The priest sighed happily.

"Merry Christmas Stephanie. I'll make sure the children will send you some thank you cards."

Stephanie smiled and put her helmet on as she got on her bike. It was almost ten and she still hadn't started patrol yet. She half expected Wayne to scold at her when she would arrive at the Batcave to change into her costume.

Flooring the gas, Stephanie took off into the night and began the ride up to Wayne Manor as the snow continued to fall lightly on Gotham City.

* * *

VRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMM!

Stephanie rode up the single street. The secret turn to the hidden entrance of the Batcave was coming up soon. She actually was making good time. If she hurried and changed and got back in the city she would be ready to patrol well before midnight. Gordon wouldn't be around to talk since he was spending Christmas with Dick and Babs in Bludhaven so that would give Stephanie an extra hour to patrol.

Normally she would've asked for time off considering it was Christmas Eve but she had learned quickly that Batman, or in this case Batwoman, never took a holiday. And neither did crime. She was already driving along the entrance to the cave. She could hear the faint sound of the body scanners reading her as the security measures ahead were turned off, allowing her to enter. She kept speeding along and made the last bend as a few angry bats brushed past her face. As usual she ignored them and saw the faint illumination of the Batcomputer.

She hit the brakes into a halt and immediately jumped off the bike. She noticed Bruce wasn't in the cave. Perhaps he was upstairs waiting for her or more likely passed out on the couch after drinking himself to sleep. Stephanie shrugged it off and quickly made to change. By now she had mastered the technique she could be in full batsuit with a fully stocked belt in less than a minute. Quickly she stepped back out into the center of the cave half expecting to hear the sound of Bruce limping his way down to the cave to visit her. No response.

Stephanie was debating whether she should make the effort to head up the stairs to at least report to him and let him know she was about to go on patrol when something raised her suspicions. Something she should've noticed earlier.

The Batmobile was missing…

Immediately she jumped in a defensive stance as she scanned around the room. Did he go on patrol without telling her? It wouldn't be the first time he had done that. He was still the Batman after all. But nowadays he would give her a heads up at least. Cautiously Stephanie slowly backed to the Batcomputer and turned her back to the rest of the cave, being ready to turn around and face anyone sneaking up behind her. She quickly tapped a few buttons on the Batcomputer and watched as a screen began to fizzle before showing a video recording of the Batcave which was rewinding.

Stephanie suddenly hit pause when she saw the Batmobile backing into the cave and someone walking backwards out of it. She quickly noticed it was someone with a cane. That was when an alarm was ringing in her head.

"Why the hell is he driving the Batmobile out of costume?" Stephanie muttered angrily although knowing Bruce he was probably high or drunk or both at the moment.

It was then Stephanie finally realized what Bruce was up to.

"Of course," she muttered. How could she forget? To everyone else it was Christmastime but for him it was something different.

Just to be sure, Stephanie activated the homing GPS on the Batmobile and not to her surprise discovered it was parked outside the Gotham Cemetery.

"Jesus Bruce…" Stephanie muttered as she pulled on her cowl and headed towards her Batpod.

* * *

Bruce stared at the middle gravestone. It was a smaller one than the big one it was next to. Yet it was obviously a newer one even though it was about a decade old. The words were still legible and not covered with moss or cracks like his parents' tombstone. On the other side of the small gravestone was another one that looked slightly newer. The words were in a bigger font and read:

**Alfred Pennyworth**

**June 10 1920-March 23 2008**

**War Hero, Beloved Father, and Friend.**

Bruce sighed and regretted he didn't have a rose for Alfred's grave but understood at the same time why he didn't bring one tonight. It was the same reason why he hadn't brought one for his parents' tombstone either tonight. He came tonight to drop a rose on one specific grave. The small one in the middle. Bruce, shaking slightly, popped a few pills in his mouth before balancing on his cane as he cautiously lowered himself so he could place the single rose on the smaller grave in the middle that read:

**Timothy Drake**

**August 3 1991-December 25 2007**

_**"It was meet that we should make merry and be glad: for this thy brother was dead and is alive again; and was lost, and is…"**_

The rest of the Bible quote and the citation were hidden by some frozen mud, Bruce didn't bother to remove it. He instead dropped the rose and bowed his head.

"Merry Christmas Tim…" Bruce whispered softly and ignored the temptation to let some tears fall down from his face.

"Are you crazy?" a voice snapped.

Bruce startled turned around to find Batwoman stomping towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce demanded angrily.

"Making sure you're not dead yet. Based on how you parked the Batmobile, something tells me you've been driving under the influence! You know there's an autopilot function!"

"I'm fine," Bruce assured.

"Sure you are. I'm no doctor but your pupils are dilated right now…"

"Leave," Bruce snapped. "Don't you have to go on patrol?"

"I will, as soon as I make sure you make it back safe and sound."

Bruce glared at her again but Batwoman refused to budge and crossed her arms daringly.

"If you want some more alone time, I understand," Batwoman said in a softer tone in contrast to the confrontational one she had earlier. "I'll back away a bit."

Batwoman began to step back a little.

"No," Bruce gave a defeated sigh. She was right to be worried about him. "You're fine."

Bruce sighed and looked back at Tim's grave. The single rose was already starting to get buried by the oncoming snow.

"I'll uh, make sure to set the Batmobile on autopilot so you don't have to drive," Batwoman offered,a little still put off by Bruce suddenly backing out of the impending fight they almost had.

Bruce still didn't say anything and continued to stare at the grave as if he was looking at an important clue. Batwoman uncomfortably went up and patted the older man on the back.

"Merry Christmas Bruce…" she whispered softly before looking at the grave. She then looked down and read the Bible quote on it. She always wondered why Bruce, probably the most nonreligious man she ever met would choose a quote from the Bible, let alone from the Parable of the Prodigal Son but she never pried. Bruce deserved his privacy and had his reasons. She kept her hand comfortingly on Bruce's shoulder and with him continued to stare at the grave. Suddenly Bruce shifted and startled her a bit.

"You should start your patrol," he warned gruffly and began to walk abruptly away from her.

"Sure," Batwoman said, a little uncomfortable and perplexed by the sudden end to the tender moment they had been sharing. "Right on it old man."

* * *

_2009-Gotham City_

_"Where's Ra's?" Batman demanded angrily._

_The man he had in his hands gave a twisted smile._

_"You cannot stop him infidel!" the man laughed._

_"Try me," Batman shot back through gritted teeth. His leg was flaring up again and he was trying to focus on interrogating the suspect. It was just withdrawal symptons. The pain wasn't real. It was just a symptom of not taking as much painkillers as he used to._

_"I'll start breaking your fingers one by one," Batman threatened as he began to bend the pinky finger back._

_"The Demon's Head will bring the end and the beginning," the suspect warned. "He has finally found someone to carry out his great work. One who will do what you failed to do. One who will lead the Society to our ultimate triumph!"_

_"Who?" Batman demanded. Ra's had another apprentice now?_

_"His name will strike fear in all those who speak it. He will bring about justice and suffering on all our enemies. And he will bring the end of everything, for his name is DEATHSTROKE!"_

_And before Batman could question anything further the suspect suddenly bit down his teeth and swallowed something._

_"NO!" Batman grunted as foam began to spill out of the suspect's mouth. The suspect's body then began to spasm all over the place._

_"Damn!" Batman swore and tried to do all he could to resuscitate the choking suspect. But it was too late. The cyanide pill had done its job. Batman angrily dropped the body and got up and stormed away. He was being stupid and careless. He should've known better to check for something like this before interrogating the suspect. Ra's always demanded fanatical devotion to his cause._

_Well one thing was for sure now though. Ra's had a new disciple who apparently was worthy enough to stand out among his usual peons. Batman knew he would have to go to the Batcave and learn more about this mysterious Deathstroke._

* * *

_Metropolis-December 24, 2017_

The truck drove quietly along the narrow alleyway. It was supposed to take the longer, less conspicuous path so it could not be seen by many witnesses. The driver and the passenger up front said nothing to each other and kept staring ahead. Soon the truck would reach its intended destination.

"Look," the passenger noted and the driver screeched to a sudden halt. Up ahead in the road were a few shadowy figured standing in the way. They were armed with crude looking weapons and bats. Some even had guns.

"Ho-ho-ho," one hoodlum said sarcastically as he walked forward to the group. "Superman may take time off for Christmas but not us! Ya usin' our alley so now ya gotta pay the toll."

The driver remained unfazed and instead looked down at the lead hoodlum who had approached the truck. The driver then quietly rolled down the window.

"Please get out of our way or your life will be forfeit," the driver warned.

"Oh look here!" the hoodlum laughed as his fellow gang members snickered along. "Looks like we got someone who doesn't want to pay…"

The hoodlum then flashed his gun and pointed it up at the driver.

"But we can remedy that…"

The driver sighed and closed his eyes and began to chant something.

"What the hell?" the hoodlum asked.

The driver ignored his cries and continued to chant his prayer. The passenger next to him follow suit.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Come out here with your hands up or I'll…"

BAM!

"Argh!" the lead hoodlum cried as the door suddenly swung open and knocked him down. The driver and passenger both stepped out armed with their own large military rifles that they had kept wisely hidden in the car.

BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Without hesitation, or pausing, the two men had managed to mow down the entire gang in less than thirty seconds. They even shot the gang members who had quickly turned around and attempted to flee. The two men said nothing and quietly began to walk back to the truck.

"We must hurry," the passenger warned. "That sound will attract attention."

"Superman is not around for the night," the driver assured as he checked his mirrors before starting the car. "And the Metro Tower is on the other side of the city. We will be fi-"

It was then the driver realized when he was checking the mirrors that the door of the container the truck had been transporting was open in the rear.

"No!" the driver said with alarm and quickly got out of the seat.

"What is it?" the passenger asked with worry as the driver stepped outside and rushed to the rear of the truck. The driver clutched the container door as he ran up to it and looked around to find the container was empty now. Their cargo was gone!

* * *

"Yes?" the big man asked as he answered the hotel room phone. "Has the cargo arrived?"

The man paused as he listened on the other end. His face immediately transformed from calm to pure horror and anger.

"What do you mean she's missing?" the man asked angrily.

"What is going on?" a female voice asked.

The man turned around nervously to face his mistress. She had just exited the shower and was in a bathrobe. Her dark wet hair stuck to her tan Turkish face while her almond eyes were starting to show signs of anger.

"Madame Zara," the man said as he dropped the phone and got to his knees. "Please I beg you for forgiveness but apparently, the cargo has been lost…"

"What?" Zara demanded angrily as she stomped over to the bowing man.

"What happened?"

"The truck got into a skirmish with a random street gang. They think she got out when they were fighting."

"The container was bolted," Zara corrected. "Someone let her out…"

"Mistress?" the man asked unsure.

Zara turned around and ignored her sniveling servant.

"Someone is on to us," Zara noted, not really paying attention to her servant.

"Should we then perhaps delay our plans?" the servant asked uncertainly.

"No!" Zara turned around and snapped angrily, causing the servant to cower again.

"I've come too far to stop now! Everything will proceed as schedule. This is only a minor setback. I want the two who were driving the truck to be dealt with and then I want you to get ahold of Deathstroke and tell them we have another job for him in Metropolis. I want him to find her and find out who took her from us."

Zara then stepped further away from her servant.

"Our time has come! The world will be cleansed of its filth and Wonder Woman will burn with it!"


End file.
